User blog:Gogogadget831/Character Appreciation - Week 5: Hifumi Yamada
Welcome to Danganronpa Character Appreciation, a blog series in which we'll look at one Danganronpa character, what we like and dislike about them, how they've grown, and how much we love them. I'm Gogo, and this week, we'll be looking at the Super High School Level Fanfic Creator, Hifumi Yamada! Overview Hifumi Yamada was part of the 78th class of Hope's Peak Academy and participated in the Killing School Life of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. He is believed to have been 19 years old during the time of the killing game. He was portrayed as a geeky student (with an ahoge to top it off ;) ) who was incredibly "geeky" about fanfiction. Most of his scenes showed him going on long-winded tangents of his knowledge and passion for the worlds of anime and fanfiction as well as his boasts about his accomplishments. He was shown to have a strong infatuation for Princess Piggles, which originally got him into fanfiction in the first place. He created a website for his artwork and continued making his own fan artwork, which resulted in his comics being a HUGE success in a school festival. He aspired to create works so impactful that it would encourage others to create works of their own. He was most known in the game for his tangents, references and puns, and even perverted comments. Despite this, Hifumi had also shown himself to be quite a gentleman, referring to people as Mr. and Miss, and even being loyal to the harshest of people (i.e. Celeste). Despite being called a "little bitch" for making Celeste's royal milk tea improperly in the famous royal milk tea scene, he still had the courage to continue being her servant. Upon the discovery of Alter Ego after the second class trial concluded, Hifumi began to have a bizarre attraction towards Alter Ego because of its attentiveness towards him, which led to him being involved in a brief feud with Taka for its attention. In Chapter 3, Hifumi would play a major role as an accomplice to Celeste, her victim, and the key to her secret being revealed. Together, Celeste and Hifumi devised a murder plan against Taka after Hifumi fell for Celeste's lies about Taka (including a lie where Taka was planning on murdering Hifumi). During this process, Hifumi created a Robo-Justice suit to frame an unconscious Yasuhiro (courtesy of chloroform) for the murder and built four Justice Hammers. Celeste and Hifumi organized a fake kidnapping and using a camera, made it appear like Hifumi was the one being kidnapped. Hifumi would successfully kill Taka with a blow to the head after luring him to the art room, and feign his death with another justice hammer. After moving Taka's body, Hifumi would meet his end by being bludgeoned on the head by Celeste. This blow led to Hifumi gaining his past memories back from the memory wipe and led him to murmur "Yasuhiro" as his last word, which was key to determining who the killer in the case was, and what their secret is. Opinions While Hifumi remains one of my least favorites in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, I do find him to be a pretty overhated character in all honesty. I originally could not stand him in the first watch, but rewatching the series, I actually found him to be quite quirky and hilarious, especially if you watch his Free Time Events. He's particularly relatable in terms of how passionate he is about certain things (and I could definitely say the same about me and music) and it is definitely interesting seeing the world of anime and fanfiction from his perspective. I really do like his perspective of wanting to inspire others into creating their own personal projects that they will be proud of in the future, and it's great to see that he cares about his readers and cares about the content that he writes. It's evident that he wants to get better as a writer and focus on other projects to showcase his talents, and provide for what his readers want. He's a fairly well-meaning person as well, especially with his loyalty towards others (as I mentioned above with Celeste). However, this brings a facepalm-worthy flaw of Hifumi's: he's very gullible and easy to manipulate. And this would ultimately lead to his downfall. Additionally, his infatuations towards Princess Piggles and Alter Ego were very creepy, and these few reasons reflect why he's hated by a good portion of the fanbase. Despite his flaws, he did get a few good laughs out of me and I would say Hifumi is a decent character once you understand him beneath the surface. Best Moment: The Royal Milk Tea Scene Best Chapter: Chapter 2 Comments What about you? Despite the title, this blog is open to all opinions! Share your thoughts about Hifumi in the comments. Don't forget to share your Best Moment and Best Chapter of Hifumi! Next week, RBW will be analyzing and giving his opinions on the Super High School Level Fashionista, Junko Enoshima. Category:Blog posts